marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tel-Kar (Earth-616)
Fighting in the Kree-Skrull War, he used the symbiote's shapeshifting abilities to infiltrate the Skrull - turning their own tactics against them - spying on them and carrying out other undercover and black-ops missions. After years of carrying out sabotage and assassinations, Tel-Kar discovered that the Skrull had created a cure-less plague that could be tailored to exterminate entire species - a bioweapon that could be used to end the war via genocide. When the squadron he had infiltrated attacked a Kree refugee ship, Tel-Kar broke cover and helped the refugees escape. Rather than risk his symbiote being captured, Tel-Kar separated from it - transferring his memories of the bioweapon's coordinates into it in case he was captured - and left it in the hands of the Kree officer in charge of the refugees with instructions to turn it over to the military on Hala. While attempting to self-destruct the Kree refugee ship, Tel-Kar was captured by the Skrull War Sisters. Unbeknowst to him, the symbiote escaped and was marooned on an icy planet; eventually making its way to Earth, where it became known as Venom. Tel-Kar claimed that he had been betrayed by the Kree Empire after it was usurped by Ronan the Accuser, branded a traitor and turned over to the Skrull, who tortured him for information; though this conflicts with an account given by the Skrull Warbride M'lanz, the sole surviving member of the War Sisters. After several years, Tel-Kar escaped, killed his captors, and aimlessly wandered the galaxy until he heard stories of a human hero that had bonded to a symbiote. On the off chance that it the symbiote was his, Tel-Kar travelled to Earth to find it, saving Eddie Brock - the symbiote's current host - from M'lanz. Wounded in battle, Tel-Kar was taken to Alchemax and treated by astrobiologist Dr. Steven. Upon regaining consciousness, he restored the Venom symbiote's memories of him and requested that it return to him. When the symbiote refused, Tel-Kar pretended to graciously except this decision before throwing Liz Allan out the window and blackmailing the Venom symbiote into returning to him by threatening to bond to its latest offspring and corrupt it into a monster. Reclaiming the Venom symbiote, Tel-Kar tossed its offspring to the distraught Brock and set out to restore his vision of peace to the galaxy. When the symbiote tried to leave him, Tel-Kar used his augmentations to seize control of it and suppress its mind. Departing Earth in a stolen Skrull shuttle, he travelled to a top-secret Skrull military installation in the D'karr nebula, where the bioweapon was being kept, and slaughtered the soldiers stationed there to retrieve it. | Personality = Initially noble and loyal to his people and the Kree Empire, Tel-Kar was willing to sacrifice his reputation to spy on the Skrull. Vowing never to take a Kree life, he broke cover to protect defenceless refugees, and used himself as a diversion to buy them time to escape. He treated his symbiote as a comrade, telling it to stay with the Kree and reunite with him on Hala, and attacking an armed Skrull warrior despite being unarmed in order to protect it. However, being betrayed by his own people and years of torture by the Skrull left Tel-Kar bitter, cruel, and manipulative; determined to obtain vengeance by wiping them out with their own bioweapon. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Super-Soldiers